


As I Say, When I Say

by providentialeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blackwatch Era, Come Marking, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Injury, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Binary Jesse McCree, Other, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Squirting, Voyeurism, countdown climax, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: "Are you doing this on purpose?" Reyes asks, "For attention?""... No.""You don't seem sure.""I-" Jesse whispers and shifts, "No?""McCree," Reyes says lowly, a warning, not looking at Jesse.Jesse presses his lips together and shifts uncomfortably."Jesus," He hears Reyes mutter and tenses, shame and want and embarrassment all swirling in him, "What do you want, McCree?""I… I ain't sure."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	As I Say, When I Say

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit ooc i'm just gonna say it lmao   
> jesse is made to undress in front of reyes because he's hiding injuries and he isn't sure if reyes knows? he's trans? or enby? jic anyone needs that warning   
> slit, nub, chest used for jesse

"Strip, McCree."

"... What?" Jesse asks shakily, tensing even harder as he watches Reyes go back to his desk.

"If you're going to continue lying about your injuries, I'll just check for myself."

"I- Sir, look-"

"Would you rather go to Doctor Ziegler?"

"... No," Jesse says in a voice that's far too small.

"Then get on with it."

Jesse's lips tremble with want to protest.

He presses them together and drops his eyes to the linoleum floor, reaching down and unlacing his issue boots. 

He toes out of them and nudges them to the side, then works off his pants.

Shirt, socks. 

Until he's left in his compression tank and boxers, hesitating.

"All of it. There aren't cameras in here."

Jesse's not sure if that's more or less of a comforting thought.

"Fuck," Jesse says under his breath and shoves his boxers down, kicking them onto his boots as he yanks the tank up and off, dropping it into the pile.

It's cold in Reyes' office, goosebumps cover his arms and legs as he fights himself to not cross his arms over his hardening nipples.

Or the fullness of his chest, the hairy mound at the joining of his thighs. 

There are bruises scattered over his flesh, the worst starting at his hipbone and wrapping around his back.

Some cuts that don't look like they're healing particularly well, but Jesse's pretty sure he got all the shrapnel out. 

Reyes hasn't said anything, or moved, and Jesse's starting to get that particular fear building in his chest that makes him wanna run.

"... Turn around," Reyes says quietly and Jesse quickly complies. 

And then regrets it, as he hears the older man's footsteps approach. 

Reyes' hand rests on his back where the bruises cloak his ribs and Jesse flinches away, only barely catching himself from whipping around and smacking the touch away. 

The older man's other hand grabs his shoulder and keeps him in place while his ribs are inspected one-by-one.

"How bad does this hurt?" Reyes murmurs as he presses in lightly and Jesse squirms. 

"It ain't broken," Jesse mutters, inhales sharply when he's turned around to face the older man, keeping his eyes at chest level as fear rockets through him. 

"... McCree," Reyes says slowly, "Get dressed, rest up. You have the remainder of the week off."

Jesse blinks at the older man's chest then looks up as Reyes moves around him and strides to the door, disappearing into the hallway, leaving Jesse alone in the older man’s office. 

If Reyes was telling the truth, there are no cameras, and he _could_ probably get away with a bit of snooping…

His nerves buzz with waning adrenaline as he re-dresses and heads back to Blackwatch’s quarters.

\--

"McCree," Reyes says sharply, "After last time you still have the nerve to lie to me about this?" 

"You keep makin' such a big deal-!"

"You're refusing medical!" 

"It's just a couple bumps!"

Reyes stands abruptly, chair scraping against the floor and Jesse feels fear shiver up his spine. 

"Strip," Reyes says lowly, "And kneel, while you're at it, if it's just 'a couple bumps'."

Jesse blinks at the older man for a few minutes before huffing and struggling out of his clothes, trying to keep the weight off his injured ankle.

He drops down to the cold floor, feeling fury boiling in his gut at the humiliation. 

But it's actually a relief on his ankle and the sudden absence of that intense pain makes him blink at the linoleum, sitting between his heels. 

Reyes seemingly is in no hurry this time, clicking away at his keyboard as he squints at the monitor.

Jesse reads most of the reports backward through the back of the hologram, fidgeting with his hands for a bit when he can't seem to settle. 

He realizes he can see his reflection in the metal around the room and his gut clenches with warmth at the image he makes, despite the circumstances.

Jesse feels himself growing slick and stares at the floor between his knees.

Waits.

\--

"So, it's not your knee," Reyes says almost an hour later and Jesse opens his eyes, looking up at his commander nervously.

"No… Sir," Jesse says slowly.

"Foot?"

"Ankle. Twisted it under me when I fell."

Reyes looks at him in exasperation.

"You couldn't have said that when I asked earlier?"

"You're gonna go make me get scans," Jesse grumbles and shifts as he feels his slick leaking out of him, "Can I go now?"

"No."

"What?" Jesse groans and grits his teeth, "Why not?"

"Insubordination."

"Seriously?" Jesse asks flatly.

"... And I have some questions."

Jesse blinks in surprise and looks up cautiously.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Reyes asks, "For attention?"

"... No."

"You don't seem sure."

"I-" Jesse whispers and shifts, "No?"

"McCree," Reyes says lowly, a warning, not looking at Jesse.

Jesse presses his lips together and shifts uncomfortably.

"Jesus," He hears Reyes mutter and tenses, shame and want and embarrassment all swirling in him, "What _do_ you want, McCree?" 

"I… I ain't sure."

"Do you want to get off?"

"Here?" 

"You don't in the bunks, do you?" Reyes muses quietly. 

"No, Sir."

"Go ahead."

Jesse worries his bottom lip between his teeth and slips trembling fingers into his slit, exhaling shakily at the slick that's drenched him. 

He coats his fingers and rubs lightly at his nub with a small whine, looking up at Reyes nervously. 

"... There's soundproofing," Reyes says, just a bit hoarse, "If that's your concern."

"Shit," Jesse whimpers and reaches his other hand behind himself slipping two fingers inside, "A-Ah, Sir."

"What?"

"I… I can't usually… Without something bigger," Jesse whispers, knows he's pushing it. 

He hears Reyes swallow harshly then the opening of drawers and crinkling of plastic. 

Reyes stands and comes around the desk, holding out a dildo, thick and almost as long as Jesse's forearm, sleeved in a condom. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Jesse gasps and looks up at Reyes in shock, "Is that-? Do you-?"

"Tell anyone and I'll never let you do this again."

"I won't, please, please," Jesse reaches up his slick covered fingers and Reyes lets him take the dildo. 

Jesse whimpers lowly as he gets the base steady on the floor and lifts himself up, looking up at his commander as he fucks himself onto the fake cock, expression going lax at being so full. 

"Oh fuck," Jesse whispers and squeezes the dildo between his calves as he starts to rock back onto it, jaw loose and eyes hazy, staring up at Reyes. 

Reyes swallows thickly and slowly moves his hand to palm himself through his pants.

"Sir," Jesse whispers, "Ah- I-"

Jesse breaks off with a loud whine, sinking down a bit deeper and hesitating.

He moves both his hands up to hold his chest and starts to bounce on the fake cock, noisily, little sounds escaping him every time he bottoms out, looking up at Reyes again, panting. 

"Shit," Reyes whispers and slowly undoes his pants pulling his cock out and letting his length hang in the open air for a moment, a shudder crawling down his spine at the cool air. 

"Fuck, Fuck- Reyes-" Jesse falters and leans back, aiming for that tender spot inside himself, "H- Ah-"

"Such a needy thing," Reyes murmurs, and his cock jerks in the air, a string of pre-come threatening to drip onto the floor and add to Jesse's little puddle of slick before he palms the head of his cock and starts stroking himself. 

"Haven't- Haven't gotten off in months," Jesse whines and starts to bounce himself faster, fucking himself onto the fake cock roughly, "Close."

"Wait," Reyes says lowly then pauses as Jesse looks up at him desperately, "Until I say."

"I can't- I'm- I-"

"McCree."

"Goddammit," Jesse whispers and slows down with a small whimper, "Please?"

"Shh," Reyes says and steps closer, still stroking himself off, "Don't stop, but wait until I say."

Jesse nods shakily and picks up the pace a bit, looking up at his commander and then to the cock being toyed with, shiny and flushed. 

"You look good like this, McCree," Reyes murmurs and steps closer, "Fucking yourself open like this."

Jesse feels his face heating and he bites his lower lip hard to muffle a whimper. 

"Yeah, you like this, don't you? Showing off for me?"

"Yeah. Yessir."

"Ten, Jesse," Reyes grunts, "Faster."

Jesse's breathing goes shallow as he lifts back up to properly fuck himself down on the fake cock, meeting his commander's gaze. 

"Nine," Reyes grunts and squeezes the base of his cock as he starts to come, milking himself as he pulses down onto Jesse's chest, neck, belly, "Eight. Seven."

Jesse makes a shaky sound and closes his eyes tightly, leaning forward and opening his mouth.

He's rewarded with Reyes' cock resting heavy on his tongue, hot and salty as the older man's come spills into his mouth. 

"Shit. Yeah, baby boy," Reyes mutters and groans, squeezing down his shaft to see his come coating Jesse's tongue, "Six. Five."

Jesse whimpers with his mouth hanging open, spit and seed starting to drip down as he moves his hand between his legs, gripping the dildo and pulling back as he bounces harder. 

"Gonna- Gonna-"

"Four. C'mon, Jesse," Reyes whispers and the older man kneels in front of him, "Three."

"I-I-" Jesse gasps and grabs onto Reyes' shoulders as the older man grabs a hold of the fake cock and thrusts it up into Jesse, "Sir- Ah-"

"Two," Reyes whispers, angling the toy sharply to hit that tender spot, thrusting quick and shallow, "One, McCree. Come."

Jesse cries out roughly and digs his nails into Reyes' back as his hips jerk and he clenches around the fake cock, trembling. 

And Reyes keeps going, until Jesse's tense and shaking and making weak noises through a second orgasm, gasping as he gushes around the toy and clings to his commander. 

"There you go," Reyes growls, "Fuck, look at that, baby. You're a mess."

"Please," Jesse whimpers and presses closer as his legs cramp and struggle to close, little squirts of sticky slick and come spilling to the floor with each thrust.

Reyes seats the toy in him deep and swipes a hand through the streaks of come on Jesse's chest, dragging it all down to Jesse's slit, pinching the younger's nub and rubbing it roughly with his come and slick coated fingers. 

"One more," Reyes whispers and throws Jesse over the edge of another climax with firm, quick strokes. 

Until Jesse's fully sobbing, squirming closer and riding Reyes' hand clumsily. 


End file.
